ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MFGG Wrestling
MFGG Wrestling is a professional wresting e-fed operated by Captain Jeff Silvers (also the e-fed's booker). It currently runs on Zeus Pro 4.0.5 and is open to all registered members of the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message board. MFGG Wrestling is unique in that, unlike most e-feds, it runs shows daily rather than weekly (MFGG Daily Damage), with supershows running every Sunday as opposed to once every several weeks. Style MFGG Wrestling is a hybrid of several types of wrestling promotions. It features high production values and sometimes outrageous characters typical of a WWE-like "sports entertainment" promotion, extreme matches typical of independent or Japanese feds, and some aspects of traditional Southern American wrestling. Differences from other e-feds It is worth noting that MFGG has several characteristics which set it apart from other e-feds. While most e-feds run shows on a weekly basis with larger cards held every several weeks, MFGG's Daily Damage is held every day, with supershows held every week (typically Sunday). This fast-paced motion is one of the many traits to which founder Jeff Silvers attributes the relative success of the promotion. Another charwacteristic is that MFGG Wrestling does not operate out of its own forum--another possible reason for its success. Instead, it uses a single, conveniently-stickied topic in the Pointless Post Palace at the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards. This means potential wrestlers are not intimidated by having to become a part of a whole new community in order to participate, and have the convenience of having the e-fed placed in a forum they're already visiting. Another difference is the use of kayfabe (i.e., the illusion in wrestling that everything going on is real). Kayfabe for most e-feds includes the idea that the e-fed is, in fact, a real life wrestling promotion with television shows, pay-per-views, et cetera. While this is sometimes suggested within MFGG Wrestling kayfabe, participants (including Silvers himself) often openly refer to the fact that the promotion is fictitious or to the actual process of "running" events, even while in character. In this sense, kayfabe is extremely relaxed in MFGG Wrestling. One final (but key) difference is that most e-feds are based either on role playing or storylines; MFGG, on the other hand, runs on Zeus Pro, and because of the stats system used, match results are largely random (with the exception that current champions are slightly more likely to win their matches). Though Silvers can (and occasionally does, for storyline purposes) decide the winners of matches, he most often allows the program to decide the victor. In this respect, MFGG Wrestling is less about results and more about the simple fun of participating in storylines and feuds. Championships *''Undisputed World Championship'' - Dark Yoshi. He won the title when he defeated Über n00ber at MFGG Civil War 4: XD vs SoS on April 1, 2007. *''MFGG Internet Championship'' - Julio Cesar F. He won the title when he defeated Smans Smansy Rodriguez and SuperZero at MFGG Malice on May 20, 2007. This is his sixth reign. *''MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship'' - DarkRecon. He won the title when he defeated SuperZero in an Interpromotional Extreme Rules Title Unification Match at MFGG vs AWN At the World's End on March 30, 2007. The AWN Hardcore Championship (held by DarkRecon) was unified into the SVH Title with this match. *''IPW Heavyweight Championship'' - Captain Jeff Silvers. He won the title when he defeated Dark Yoshi at MFGG Explicit Content in a Buckets of Blood Deathmatch on March 25, 2007. This is his second reign (his first was in Internet Pro Wrestling as the IPW World Heavyweight Champion). *''MFGG Tag Team Championship'' - Siblings of Slaughter (CloakBass XIII and Nightwing). They won the titles on April 1, 2007 at MFGG Civil War 4: XD vs SoS. This is Nightwing's second reign. *''MFGG United States Tag Team Championship'' - Julio Cesar F and Masked Mecha. They won the titles at MFGG Civil War 4: XD vs SoS on April 1, 2007. Former championships *''MFGG World Heavyweight Championship'' - This was the first championship in MFGG Wrestling, and served as the e-fed's premier title from its creation on July 20, 2006, until its retirement on October 15 of the same year. Someguy defeated Press Start in a tournament final to become the first champion. The title was unified with the XD Championship on October 15, 2006, to form the Undisputed World Championship. Zasshou was the final champion. *''XD Championship'' - This title served as the world-level championship for X-Degeneration, a faction that splintered itself from MFGG Wrestling. The title was first awarded to Press Start on August 14, 2006, by MFGG booker (and fellow XD member) Captain Jeff Silvers. The night before, Press Start had lost the MFGG World Heavyweight Championship to MFGG's Milkbone at MFGG vs XD Civil War. For the length of the title's existence, SuperZero and The Blue Griffin were the only two non-XD members to hold the title. Zasshou is recognized as the final XD Champion, having defeated then-champ The Blue Griffin on October 15, 2006, to unify the XD Championship with his MFGG World Heavyweight Championship to form the Undisputed World Championship. Roster and alumni :See MFGG Wrestling roster and alumni. Factions and tag teams Active *'X-Degeneration' - A group consisting of Captain Jeff Silvers, Dark Yoshi, Julio Cesar F, The Magical Gamer, Suigi, and SuperZero. The oldest remaining team in MFGG Wrestling. *'Siblings of Slaughter' - A faction started by MFGG rookie Nightwing and MFGG veteran Press Start. The Brothers of Destruction currently has six members: Nightwing, Press Start, Doc Wario, Uber Noober, Sarahsuke, Zekewars, and Cloakbass. Originally known as The Brothers of Destruction. **'Sovereign Happy' - A tag team formed by MFGG veterans Uber n00ber and Doc Wario. *'Teh Darkness' - A faction originally started by Kid Koopa and Mochant. It was reformed in April 2007 when both Total Ownage and Mochant returned. On April 7, 2007, The Toadster accepted the offer to comeback to Teh Darkness. On that same day, Bolt accepted the offer. Defunct *'The Dial-Up Connection' - A trio comprised of Julio Cesar F, The Magical Gamer, and Esteban. *'The F'n Machos' - A tag team of Mochant and Julio Cesar F. *'Illusion X' - A tag team formed by Kid Koopa and The Toadster after their betrayal of Mochant. Dissolved when Kid Koopa retired in March 2007. *'The SVH League' - Also known as the "Anti-XD League," this faction was formed by a few MFGGers to eliminate X-Degeneration (using the SoVeryHappy emoticon as their "mascot"). *'The Ultimate Legion' - A faction started by MFGG veterans Dark Yoshi and Julio Cesar F, and up-and-comer Doc Wario. *'WiiVolution' - Formed by all of the title holders in MFGG at the time: Dark Yoshi (SoVeryHardcore and Tag Team), Julio Cesar F (Internet and Tag Team), and Suigi (Undisputed World). Events :Main arcitle: List of MFGG Wrestling supershows Note: Supershows are held every week, typically on Sunday, and very rarely is the same supershow held twice; only listed here are events of special significance, such as those that have been held on more than one occasion and are considered MFGG "traditions." *''MFGG Daily Damage'' - MFGG Wrestling's primary show, held every night, Monday through Saturday. *''MFGG Epoch Rising'' - Billed as the most important supershow in MFGG Wrestling history, and one that will end the current generation and begin the next. *''King of MFGG'' - The centerpiece of this monthly event is always the King of MFGG Tournament, wherein the winner receives a world title shot. Traditionally, these have been held as "special editions" of Daily Damage, though the upcoming King of MFGG VIII will be held as a stand-alone supershow. *''MFGG Civil War'' - A supershow which typically either pits a faction against the main MFGG Wrestling roster (as in the first two shows) or pits two factions against each other (as in the most recent). *''MFGG Error 404'' - An "interactive" supershow in which members of the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message board can vote on certain match stipulations. See also *WikiProject: MFGG Wrestling - an eWE WikiProject dedicated to improving MFGG Wrestling articles *Internet Pro Wrestling External links *MFGG Wrestling site *Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards **MFGG Wrestling e-fed topic at MFGG message boards Category:MFGG Wrestling Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2006 Category:Defunct federations